Le regard d'un ange
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Alors que la lutte finale contre X.A.N.A. faisait rage, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose: avouer mon amour à l'ange virtuelle qui révolutionna ma vie...


**Ma toute première fic sur Code Lyoko. Il s'agit d'un one-shot écrit selon le point de vue de Jérémie. **

Contexte: X.A.N.A. n'a pas été vaincu par Jérémie alors qu'il était en troisième. Au contraire, X.A.N.A. domine le monde. Les lyoko-guerriers sont maintenant en terminales. Bien que la fin du monde semble proche, ils continuent de se battre contre le virus...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir.

**J**érémie and **A**elita forever!

* * *

**Le regard d'un ange…**

Collège/Lycée Kadic

« Tout est foutu » me disais-je alors que j'étais attaché et bâillonné sur le sol de ma propre chambre.

Je fermai alors les yeux pour me remémorer les souvenirs de cette bataille que l'on perdait. X.A.N.A. était puissant. Trop puissant. Comment en étaient-on arrivés là?

- Jérémie?

Une voix que je connaissais bien m'interpellait. J'ouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard si vert, si pur. Ce regard pour qui j'avais combattu depuis tant d'années.

- Aelita, je suis désolé… dis-je d'une voix faible. Tout est perdu.

- Non. Non, Jérémie. Rien n'est encore perdu. Nous devons encore nous battre. Ulrich et Odd se sont chargés du spectre qui te retenait prisonnier.

Je replongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle me sourit. Sa simple présence me remplissait d'espoir. Sans que je m'en rendisse compte, elle avait pris ma main. Depuis que X.A.N.A. avait envahi le monde entier, nous nous étions rapprochés. Cependant, le temps n'était pas à la romance mais à la guerre.

- On va gagner cette guerre, Aelita. Je l'ai déclenchée et je la gagnerais pour toi.

J'avais fait cette affirmation en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, bien déterminé à en finir avec X.A.N.A, j'entrainai Aelita vers le passage secret que nous avions si souvent emprunté auparavant. Dans la cour, les plus courageux élèves se battaient avec une rage incroyable contre les créatures que X.A.N.A. avaient matérialisés sur Terre. Je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir, Aelita avait du mal à suivre. Nous atteignions enfin le laboratoire. Le superordinateur était endommagé et buggé. Avec l'aide de mon ange, je peaufinais mon programme. Un anti-virus amélioré afin de détruire définitivement X.A.N.A. Cet anti-virus, ça faisait plusieurs années que j'y travaillais. Mais ce maudit virus avait pris le dessus. Il avait failli me tuer pour que je cessasse de protéger Aelita. Son plan n'avait pas marché.

- Jérémie… tenta Aelita.

- J'ai bientôt fini.

Aelita semblait pensive. Pourtant, je continuai à taper nerveusement sur mon clavier. Encore quelques lignes de code. Des bruits étranges provenaient de la salle des scanners puis l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait à notre rencontre. Je tapai de plus en plus rapidement. Mes mains tremblaient sous l'angoisse. Je sentais la peur monter en mon elfe de Lyoko. L'ascenseur se stabilisa à notre étage. Un rampant en sortit. Un tir laser balaya la pièce. Automatiquement, je plongeai pour plaquer Aelita au sol. Le tir qui allait la frapper de plein fouet me percuta la jambe m'arrachant un cri de douleur. J'avais mal, la plaie était profonde, elle saignait abondamment. Et pourtant, je me relevai et attrapai une barre de fer qui trainait sur le sol. Malgré la douleur, je réussis à m'avancer jusqu'au rampant qui s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau sous l'œil horrifié d'Aelita. Lorsque je fus à proximité de ce monstre, je plantai sans hésitation mon arme improvisé dans l'œil de X.A.N.A. Il explosa et je m'écroulai.

- Jérémie! S'écria Aelita avant de se précipiter à mes côtés.

- Il faut… Il faut taper la dernière ligne de code… lui dis-je faiblement.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était déterminée à me sauver avant d'en finir avec X.A.N.A. Avec les moyens du bord, elle réussit à me confectionner un bandage de fortune. Puis, elle m'aida à me lever et à rejoindre mon fauteuil où je tapai la dernière ligne de code. Une explosion ébranla toute l'usine. Celle-ci commençait à s'écrouler. Il fallait que je me lançasse. Avant que je n'appuie sur « Enter » qui déclencherait le programme et détruirait probablement le supercalculateur, je me levai et pris les mains d'Aelita dans les miennes. Elle fut étonnée.

- Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que… Hésita-t-elle. Tu as dit que cette guerre contre X.A.N.A., tu la gagnerais pour moi…

- Je voulais te parler de ça aussi, la coupais-je. Aelita, nous sommes sur le point de vaincre ce programme qui nous a menés la vie dure durant sept ans. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en terminale et sur le point d'avoir notre baccalauréat…

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- Aelita, il y a sept ans, j'ai rallumé le supercalculateur. LA première chose que j'ai vu de Lyoko, c'était toi. J'ai immédiatement été charmé. Tes yeux m'ont envoutés. Dès lors, je me suis juré de tout faire pour te sortir des griffes de X.A.N.A., de même le vaincre afin que tu sois libre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand moment. Avant de lancer le programme, je voulais te dire ce que j'aurais du te dire il y a longtemps.

- Jérémie… réussit-elle à articuler.

- Aelita, je voulais te dire que… Que je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Quand je te regarde, j'ai toujours envie de te dire combien je me sens bien. Tu es mon ange et quand je te vois, j'atteins le paradis. Je suis désolé de t'avoir négligée tant de fois…

- Jérémie, je voulais te dire que… Moi aussi. Tu as toujours été de mon côté et dans tes yeux, j'ai vu cette affection particulière…

J'interrompis mon ange en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres et alors que l'usine entière s'effondrait, je pris les devants et l'embrassai tendrement. Un baiser doux, délicat et tendre qu'elle s'empressa de faire durer. Odd pointa le bout de son nez. En nous voyant enlacés de cette façon, il décida de ne pas nous déranger. Par un signe discret, je lui fis comprendre d'appuyer sur la touche « Enter ». Ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Immédiatement, le programme s'attaqua à X.A.N.A. qui fut détruit une bonne fois pour toutes. Dans la cour du collège Kadic, les étudiants lâchèrent leurs armes et laissèrent échapper leur soulagement. Et moi? Et bien, je replongeai mon regard dans les yeux de mon ange et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois tandis que Odd s'éclipsait en toute discrétion…

_« When you look me in the eyes,Tell me that you love me. Everything's alright,When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven.I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes. »*_

« L'amour peut-être douloureux mais il reste beau. Trouvez votre ange. »

Jérémie Belpois

* * *

* When you look me in the eyes, Jonas Brother


End file.
